idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Netflix (TV Channel)
Netflix is an American broadcast television network owned by Netflix. Netflix made its debut on January 17, 2007 was aimed for kids, teens, and adults 7-18 years old. Unlike the six major commercial broadcast television networks in the United States, ABC, Hulu, CBS, NBC, Fox and The CW – which compensate their affiliate stations to carry their programs – Netflix is not a network but a program distributor that provides television content and related services to its member stations in March 12, 2008. On February 21, 2016, Netflix removes the Televisa content and ceased broadcasting in Mexico except for Brazil. The network becomes Blim. The Walt Disney Company jointly announced on August 8, 2017 that Netflix removes the Disney content in 2019. On September 11, 2019, NBCUniversal jointly announced that Netflix removes the NBCUniversal content in 2020. The NBCUniversal content moves from Netflix to Hulu. On November 11, 2019, Netflix ceased broadcasting in United States, Canada, and the Netherlands, the network is moved to the new network, Disney+, when it launched on November 12, 2019. On March 23, 2020, Netflix also ceases broadcasting in France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Austria and Switzerland. In 2020, Netflix ceases broadcasting in Europe (Western and Eastern). The channel was still broadcast in Australia and New Zealand. Programming See Netflix Original Programs Blocks Netflix Kids On October 1, 2012, Netflix Channel launched "Netflix Kids" (airs Weekday Mornings) featuring original and acquire series. Aimed mainly for kids and family 6-16 years old. In 2012, Netflix Kids transmitted daily from 6:00am EST / 3:00am PST until 6:30pm EST / 2:30pm PST. On November 2014, Netflix Kids averages around 100,000 viewers between 9:00am EST / 6:00am PST - 6:30pm EST / 2:30pm PST. On November 11, 2019, the block was discontinued. Netflix Jr. On November 26, 2014, Netflix Channel launched "Netflix Jr." (airs Weekday Mornings) featuring original and acquire series. Aimed mainly for kids and family 1-5 years old. Netflix Jr. transmitted daily from 6:00am EST / 3:00am PST until 8:30am EST / 5:30am PST before Netflix Kids. On November 11, 2019, the block was discontinued. International Channels Current * September 22, 2010 - Latin America * October 18, 2012 - Scandinavia * September 18, 2014 - Belgium * September 18, 2014 - France * September 18, 2014 - Germany * March 24, 2015 - Australia * March 24, 2015 - New Zealand * September 2, 2015 - Japan * October 22, 2015 - Iberia (Portugal Feed) * October 22, 2015 - Iberia (Spain Feed) * October 22, 2015 - Italy * January 6, 2016 - Iberia (Angola Feed) * January 6, 2016 - Iberia (Cape Verde Feed) * January 6, 2016 - Iberia (Guinea-Bissau Feed) * January 6, 2016 - Iberia (Mozambique Feed) * January 6, 2016 - Poland * January 6, 2016 - Russia * January 6, 2016 - Russia (Azerbaijan Feed) * January 6, 2016 - South Korea * January 6, 2016 - Sub-Saharan Africa * January 6, 2016 - Turkey Former * 2015 - United Kingdom (January 4, 2012 - November 11, 2015) (Replaced by DisneyLife) * 2016 - Latin America (Mexico Feed) (September 5, 2011 - February 21, 2016) (Replaced by Blim) * 2017 - Ireland (January 4, 2012 - October 9, 2017) (Replaced by DisneyLife) * 2019 - Canada (September 22, 2010 - November 11, 2019) (Replaced by Disney+) * 2019 - Netherlands (September 11, 2013 - November 11, 2019) (Replaced by Disney+) Category:Television Channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2019